


Moving On, Letting Go

by binksleesbride



Category: Steroline - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binksleesbride/pseuds/binksleesbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is new to being a vampire, she has to let go of the life she knew, and embrace the life she has now, with Stefan's help she can move on. There will be a lot of challenges that she has to go through, but in the end, it will be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On, Letting Go

✩✩This is a fanfic for Steroline, it will start when Caroline was killed by Kathrine and turned into a vampire. The rest of her story will not follow the tv show, this will be mostly Carolines and Stefans POV,hope you enjoy✩✩

 

I woke up feeling strange, everything seemed different. I opened my eyes slowly, the floursent light above me was blinding. I had to shut my eyes several times to adjust to the brightness. After what seemed like forever, I was able to keep them open. I looked around at my surroundings, the walls seemed to be more white and crisp then I remember a hospital room looking. There were no windows, so I didn't know if it was day or night. I also didn't know how much time had past since in the accident.

I tried to sit up, but felt sick to my stomach, so I layed back down. After my head was back on the pillow I started to feel better. I noticed that I had needles in my arm, that were connected to bags of different color liquids. I didn't have a pulse dectector on my finger, it was beside me on the bed. I just ignored it, and closed my eyes again.

I heard footsteps outside my hospital room door, then a short blonde nurse popped in to check on me. As soon as she got close, my eyes went to her neck. I could see the vein in her neck so clearly. I heard her heart beating steadily. I felt instantly hungry, then sharp teeth extracted from my upper gums, and my face felt prickly, as thought it had changed in some way. I turned away from the nurse, so she wouldn't see me.

The thought hit me suddenly, I knew with clarity what had happen. Kathrine killed me with vampire blood in my system. Not just any vampire's blood though, it was Damons. This though terrified me, what would happen to me? What will people think of me? What will I become?

I know I have to drink human blood for the transaction to be complete, I don't know if I can do it though. The thought of having to drink blood to survive doesn't seem appealing. I turned back toward the nurse, looked into her eyes and willed her away. I wasn't sure in the compulsion would work or not, since I haven't completely transitioned, but it did. I told her to leave me, that I was fine, there was no need for her or anyone else to check in on me.

After she left, I got out of bed and started to look for some cloths. I looked in the bathroom, in the small closest every hosptial room has, and finally under the bed. I found a small pink over night bag with cloths and a few bathroom necessities. I thanked my mom silently in my head, and rushed to get dressed. I had to get out of this place, and be alone, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. 

I snuck out my room, and looked for an exit, down the hall I saw a door with a red and white exit sign, below it was a smaller blue sign that said stairs. I didn't want to take the elevator, because I didn't want to run into anyone. I made my way to the door and went down the stairs as fast I could with out making a lot of noise. When I hit the bottom of the stairs and went out the next door, I saw that it was dark outside. I was relieved, remembering even non fully transtioned vampires couldn't go into the sun without a day light ring or some sort of magic tokin, being on your body.

I had to decide quickly where I wanted to go once I was outside. I didn't want to go home or go to Elanas or Bonnies. I figured the safest place for me to go to would be to the Salvatore Mansion. I just hoped I didn't run in to Damon. I needed Stefan's help, just hoping he didn't mind helping me. He has been going through a rough patch since him and Elana had ended. Not that its on my priority list to think about.

While I was walking to Stefan's, I had a lot of time to think. I was going to ask him to kill me, it was quicker then starving to death. I don't think I could handle being a vampire. Look at both Stefan's and Damon's history. They both have killed so many people and have done a lot of bad things. I don't want to be like that. Stefan was even the ripper, more then once. I don't want to loose who I am, I want to be remembered as Caroline, not a scary vampire murdering monster.

~

I went to check on Caroline, I'm sure she was fine, but being in a accident and healed with vamprie blood can be difficult on some poeple. Especially if she doesnt like the vampire who saved her, it should have been me, but Damon was the one who was around.

I walked in her room and saw that she was missing, I could smell her but it was faint, as if she left the room. I saw the bathroom door open and the light on. I peeked around the door and saw that the hospital gown she was wearing was laying on the floor in a crumbled pile.

I felt like something was off, its not like Caroline to just wonder off. I looked in the mirror, I looked as worried as I felt. I should have been there for her, I know she thinks I hate her, but I don't. I promised I would keep a eye on her, and I haven't tried very hard.

I left the room and followed her scent to the exit door, I went down the stairs in a fast human pace. There were people coming up the stairs and I didn't want to draw attention to me. When I was outside, I couldn't smel her any more. The air outside had made her scent evaporate pretty much.

I took my phone out of jean pocket and called Elana, Carolines best friend. Elana said the last time she had seen her she was unconscious at the hospital, Bonnie said the same. 

I didn't think she would go to Matt's, they were no longer a couple. She wasn't great freinds with Tyler and she couldn't stand Damon. I didn't want to call her mom, all I would do is worry her more then she already is, I had to find her first and make sure she was okay. I had a feeling something happend, just not sure what that could be.

The last place I could think of was my house, but I don't know why she would go there. It was worth a shot though. It didn't take me long to get there, not with how fast I can run. When I got to the front door I could smell her clearly. She was insdie I was for sure of that, without even being able to see her. 

We were alone, Damon was probally at the grill drinking, I was relieved. I didn't want to frighten her so I opened the door quitely and walked in. 

"Stefan, I can hear you clearly, I could hear you before you even opened the door, I could smell you as well."

"How?"

"Stefan, you know how."

"Who, who did this?"

"It doesn't matter, I only came here for one reason, I need your help."

"Anything, what?"

"Stake me."


End file.
